


Wildest Dreams

by SaraTaylor98



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Flash Forward, M/M, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTaylor98/pseuds/SaraTaylor98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a snowstorm hits the city,Enjolras and Grantaire are stuck in the coffee shop alone.They talk,a lot.Somebody cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for the kudos on my last work!  
> Anyway,I just wanted to say that I used a prompt from tumblr for the flash forward part,but I don't recall the nickname of the person who posted it.If you recognize it,let me know please!

Enjolras hates Christmas.  
Nothing about it excites him,not anymore,not since he was a little kid.Naive.  
That's why he told his friends to go home and that the coffee shop would be fine without them,that's why he finds himself singing along to a Taylor Swift's song on the radio,out loud.  
It was a nice song,like every song that the blond woman sang, but this had something different that even a master of words like himself couldn't decript.  
He was so distracted by his thoughts that he startled when he heard a loud noise and an even louder laugh coming from the part of the shop used as library,the zone with sofas and tables to relax and read or study or whatever you wanted to do over there.  
"Who's there?"-the blond man asked,fearing not for his life but for his reputation of inflexible leader  
A dark haired man-Grantaire-emerged from one of the sofas with a book in his hand and a I-know-your-secrets smirk on his face.  
"Oh,it's you"-Enjolras didn't dislike Grantaire,he liked him even too much and this didn't feel right to Enjolras,always focused on his studies and his job.Grantaire was his weak spot,he could irritate him like none,he was extremely clever but with an incredible low self-esteem,even Enjolras had noticed it.Behind his cynism and his sarcasm there was a man who was too afraid to reveal himself to the world,his rage and his anger scared him when he was younger so he became ice.  
"Don't be too happy to see me,Apollo.I was hanging around after the meeting and when I picked this book up I completely fell asleep.But let's go back to your incredibly Broadway performance of Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams,please."  
"I'm not going to discuss my music tastes with you,R.Besides,Taylor Swift is one of the best and most completed artists on the market.Don't fight me on this."-Grantaire had one superpower,he was the only one who could get under Enjolras' skin so quickly and so deep,thing that surprises him every day more.  
"I'm not complaining,I like her style and everything,I just didn't know you were such a fan."-the blue eyed man had a point,as said,Enjolras wasn't too open about his interests with him.  
"What are you doing here anyway?It's Christmas,don't you have somewhere to be?It's snowing already and if you don't hurry you won't be able to leave the parking lot before it's too late"-Enjolras changed the subject,like he always does when the conversation isn't going as predicted.  
"Well,I don't have to go anywhere special tonight but since you seem to enjoy my company less than the other days I'll go"-a dark shade has passed through Grantaire's eyes,as if was really hurt or he remembered something unpleasent or sad,but Enjolras didn't pay it much attention even though he felt a little guilty,he was unbearable during this time of the year,that's why he usually makes up some exuses and doesn't join any of his friends on Christmas.  
He goes back cleaning the coffee machines,ready to turn up the volume of the radio when he hears Grantaire speaking again:"Apollo..."  
"When will yo stop calling me that?What's wrong now,have you broken....Oh!"-the main door,the only door was stuck,as Grantaire points out,because of the snow.A meter and half of snow fell and he didn't even notice.  
"What do we do now?Call the guys?The police?Fire-fighters?"-R asked.  
"That is actually a good idea,man"-he reaches his phone,just to find out that is dead."Try with yours please?Mine is useless."  
"It's dead.We're stuck,aren't we?"

TWO HOURS LATER  
"Apollo,would you please sit and calm down a little bit?It's been hours and the place is perfectly clean,have some rest!"-R said,impatiently.  
"Someone has to do something,it's impossible that they didn't notice that we haven't return their calls."  
"It's Christmas,Enjolras.Combeferre and Courfeyerac went back home together,you know what that means.Eponine,Cosette and Musichetta are probably marathoning Doctor Who or some other tv show.Bahorel went skiing with his girlfriend whereas Joly,Jehan and Bossuet are probably high somewhere.I have no clue where Feully is,though.Any idea?"  
Enjolras wasn't calm.He hated being powerless and feeling useless,so he made a couple of coffees and went sitting next to Grantaire.  
"I guess we'll spend Christmas together,won't we?Merry Christmas Apollo!"-R,cheered,seeming a little bit off despite what he's just said.  
They drink their coffees in silence,without trying to small talk or anything.  
"I think I'll take a nap,wake me if something changes okay?"-Enjolras asked,he is tired and he's starting to feel awkward around Grantaire,who isn't speaking.  
He doesn't wait for the man's answer,he falls asleep fast,knowing that his dreams won't leave him alone for long.  
"Apollo,wake up.You're freaking me out,wake up!"-Enjolras wakes,sweaty and pale.He was having a bad dream,the usual one,but this time he didn't wake up in the middle of it.Strange.  
"Are you alright?You scared the hell out of me,Apollo.You were tossing,turning and then you started yelling but I couldn't wake you up.Jesus."-Grantaire was scared.Enjolras could see the fear and the concern in those blue eyes and he noticed that he was staring at the man knelt beside him.  
"Y.Yeah,I'm fine.I got used to the nightmares,don't worry"  
"Would you like to talk about it?I mean,it's none of my business and we're not even friends and I totally get if you don't feel like it..."  
"No,no.And we are friends,Grantaire.Why would you think otherwise?"-the blond man already knew the answer but he asked anyway.  
"Okay,well...nevermind."-Grantaire was back in his bubble of thoughts so Enjolras got up and went looking for a book.  
"I have them too,you know.Nightmares.Since I was a little child,I went to see therapists and shrinks but nothing worked,the alcohol then became my best friend."  
Grantaire's confession makes Enjolras sit again and somehow he manages to speak,despite the embarassment:"I haven't talked abou it with anyone,never.Not even Courfeyrac and Combeferre.  
It's about my past,actually and it's pretty bad.Do you still want to hear the story?"  
"If you feel ready to talk about it.Maybe with some tea and snacks?"  
They sit both on the couch ,with popcorns and M&M between them and their legs covered with an old blanket.  
"I come from a rich family,I suppose you know that.My father was a senator and my mother,well she was the stereotype of a politician's wife.Everyone always saw them as a perfect couple and when the had me,they dragged me in their world since I was a baby.  
I was seven when they started arguing.I don't know if they had ever gotten into a fight before,but it was pretty bad.I don't recall what was that about,maybe a mistress or maybe it was just them and their shitty parenting.I rememeber screams and things broken.It was Christmas,which is supposed to be the most joyful moment of the year.They started arguing more and more,during the whole year.In public they were always the happy couple and there were no rumors about what was happening at home because they had decided to fire the entire staff,all at once.The screaming and the fight were terrible during Christmas,always worse than the previous years.That's why I don't like Christmas,everytime I hear a Christmas song or a decorated tree,all I hear is their yelling and the sound of broken dishes.I hate it."-Enjolras was almost crying,tears were filling up his eyes.Grantaire was at loss of words,he just leaned closer to the god-like man and took him into his arms,trying to calm him down.They were closer than ever before,with Enjolras curled up in Grantaire's lap,with his blond curls resting on R's shoulder and his hand on Grantaire's chest.  
Enjolras felt the urge to kiss him,his fingers itched,he wanted to touch those dark curls so bad and he wanted to kiss the mouth that was whispering to him sweet things.He looked up at Grantaire,locking his eyes with the man's,leaning close and closing his eyes.  
"Don't .Apollo,please"-Grantaire said,voice lower than before.  
"S-Sorry.I'm so sorry,I thought..."  
"It's fine.I want it to,but Apollo,I want to kiss you when you feel better,not just as a thank you,okay?Is that okay for you?I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you,all beautiful and terrifying,and I want to kiss you when you're at your worst to make you feel better but I don't want our first kiss to be like this.I hope you'll feel the same even tomorrow.If so,I'll take you out on a date."  
Enjolras smiled.

TWO YEARS LATER

Enjolras and Grantaire had become inseparable within the past two years,since that day in the coffee shop.Their friends had found them hours later,still laying on the couch,limbs tangled together under the blanket.They took photos too,the first pictures of them together,the first pictures that Enjolras had saved on his phone of his boyfriend.  
They moved in together some months later,a cozy little apartment in a nice building in a part of the city they both adored;it was easy,they enjoyed each other company and the liked coming home to someone beloved.  
It was Christmas again,not the first one they spend together,still,one of the period both of them loved the most.Enjolras didn't feel comfortable yet during this period,his demons still haunted him but when they did Grantaire was there,wrapping Enjolras'shaking body with his arms and whispering calming words until he was better and was ready to go back to sleep .  
Grantaire was always there for Enjolras and Enjolras was always there for R.They completed each other in the craziest way possible,like the sun that can't live without the moon,the believer and the cyinic,Achilles and Patroclus,Alexander and Hephaestion.  
They still argued every now and then but these little fights usually ended in bed and there was nothing that could separate the two of them once they were kissing.  
Jehan had invited the whole Les Amis group at his place,to celebrate Christmas together,they were going to exchange gifts and drink a lot,a thing that didn't make Enjolras comfortable because when he was drunk he usually became handsy (with Grantaire of course) far too quickly,anyway he was ready to enjoy a night with his friends and his boyfriend.  
He certainly wasn't ready for what happened that night.He didn't see it coming.Not at all.Not even a bit.  
When Grantaire knelt in front of him,during the exchange of gifts,and he proposed to Enjolras,the blond man almost had an heart attack and started crying.Tears of joy,of course,as he said to Grantaire,who was looking slightly worried.He said yes.He repeated it about a hundred times just to make sure that R had understood,but he was the one who couldn't believe it.  
They got married the following Christmas,it was Grantaire's idea,"To make sure that you're Christmases will always recall something beautiful,Apollo".

Later,many years later,Enjolras loves Christmas.It reminds him of a huge dinner cooked by Jehan for all their friends and a ring that was handed to him to the love of his life on one knee.  
Grantaire,laughing at the irony,had taught him to see the light.


End file.
